Goodbye
by DreamingPoet1988
Summary: Complete- This is what happens to man alive, when friends let friend,  Drink and Drive… O/S


**WARNING: This is not a happy story…. This story is being posted in honor of a friend I lost long ago…**** Though this is not her story… For even now I can't bring myself to write it. **

**Also I own nothing….**** Except for the LAST poem at the VERY end.**

**AND AGAIN THIS IS NOT A HEA STORY!**

**But I would still appreciate all of you who read and review it.**** PLEASE no flames.**

**Dedication: This story is not only dedicated to my friend, but to everyone who's lost their life in an "accident"…**

**First a Poem, NOT BY ME**

Near to the door he paused to stand,  
>As he took his class ring off her hand.<br>All who watching did not speak,  
>As a silent tear ran down his cheek,<br>As through his mind the memories ran of the moments they walked in the sand hand in hand.  
>But now her eyes so terribly cold,<br>For he would never again have her to hold.  
>They watched in silence as he bent near,<br>And whispered the words," I love you" in her ear.  
>He touched her face and started to cry,<br>As he put on his ring and wanted to die.  
>Just then the wind began to blow,<br>As they lowered her casket into the snow...

This is what happens to man alive,

When friends let friend,

Drink and Drive…. 

**Onto the story**

**POV-**

"I love you." I whisper for the millionth time as I take my loves hand in mine.

"I love you too, till the day I die." My love replied.

Our trip to the beach had been perfect, it didn't even rain, and in fact First Beach was sunny and slightly warm. Over all a perfect day and the sunset over the ocean was the perfect ending to our date.

I was holding my loves hand, as I drove down the winding road to Forks, we were only about a mile away when the car came out of nowhere, and I didn't have a chance to swerve before I felt its impact. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain, which never came.

Slowly sirens could be heard as my love gave a quiet cough,

"My love I don't have much time, I think I'm going to die." Tears started to flow from my eyes as I looked down at my love, and as my love whispered "I love you." For one last time and I quickly whispered back, "I love you always, no matter what" and I felt my soul break, and follow my love to the after life.

I didn't know how this went wrong; we had both been good about not drinking alcohol. Now standing at the funeral, I can't comprehend; the other driver had been drunk when he decided to go for a spin. And yet here in am watching my loves casket lower into the ground, as that drunk driver is still alive, and walking around.

My heart broke one last time, when I realized my love, can now never be mine…..

**AN: End of story****, though it sounds more like a poem. But please read on.**

_**So thank you EVERYONE who read **__**it.**_

_**My friend was named Kay (age 17 at the time) she had gone to Yosemite (a national park in Ca) She went with her brother and boyfriend. While driving home they got hit by a drunk driver, both boys survived but she died… It took the ambulance 30 minutes to get there, the boys held her hand as she said goodbye (they also used a cell to make a voice recording so that she could say goodbye to her family) the spot where they were had NO cell service. She would have been 23 this year…**_

_**PLEASE head my warning I know prom is right around the corner and its "cool" to drink… BUT if you drink PLEASE don't drive.**_

_**I leave you now with one last poem**_

_I got the news this morning, _

_And have felt numb all day._

_When I heard about the accident,_

_I couldn't find the tears._

_Memories of time with you and the laughter that we shared,_

_Filled my thoughts and haunted my ears._

_Yet still there we're no tears… _

_The funeral was unbearable,_

_And I couldn't help but cry, _

_As I listened to all of your friends being forced to say goodbye._

_I got up there too, _

_Knowing it was something I had to do._

_I wasn't even half way done,_

_When I broke down and cried_

_It was so hard to say goodbye…_

_The Days have passed slowly,_

_The W__eeks just seem to freeze,_

_I don't know what to do,_

_With you my friend by my side__…_

_Why did it have to be you,_

_Who had to die?_

_You never smoked or drank alcohol._

_So why was it you,_

_Death snatched away,_

_That night?_

_**~This Poem was written by me and until now has never been viewed by ANYONE~**_

_**Thank you to everyone who read this "story"…**_


End file.
